Pokemon Origins: Gold and Silver
by Asukaforever92
Summary: Every child dreams of the day they start their very own Pokemon adventure. Join Ethan as he embarks on his journey across Johto. Second in "Origins Sequels" series.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone I am back with the next installment of my Pokemon Origins sequels series with Gold and Silver. This will be slightly abridged since I know you don't want to see every single detail taken. However, encounters with Team Rocket, gym battles, rival battles, catching wild Pokemon and other important events will be covered. Without further ado, here we go.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

It was a sunny morning in New Bark Town as the a new day began. For many this would be just another ordinary day but, that was not the case for Ethan. Today is his tenth birthday which means this is the day his Pokemon adventure begins.

"Ethan honey, it's time to wake up!" called his mother downstairs.

"Will you check the clock for me?" asked Ethan.

"It's 10 am." answered his mother.

"Yikes! I overslept!" cried Ethan.

Ethan quickly jumped out of his bed. His bedroom was fairly sparse with only a table in the center of the room. Against a nearby wall was his radio, computer, TV and bookcase. He quickly showered then changed. Ethan wore black shorts, a red jacket and of course his hat. Once ready, Ethan headed downstairs where his mother was waiting.

"Oh Ethan, our neighbor, Professor Elm, was looking for you. He said he wanted you to do something for him." said Ethan's mother, "Oh! I almost forgot! Your Pokemon gear is back from the shop. Here you go."

"Thanks." replied Ethan taking his gear.

"Pokemon gear is essential if you want to be a good trainer.

* * *

Ethan then departed from his home. Ethan made the quick trip from his home to the lab of Professor Elm. However, once he arrived Ethan saw a boy his age with red hair outside starring into the lab through a window.

"So, this is the famous Elm Pokemon lab." said the boy before noticing Ethan, "What are you staring at?"

Ethan felt like this was rude but, decided to simply walk away. He headed inside Professor Elm's lab and found said professor waiting for him. On a table nearby sat three Pokeballs.

"Ethan, there you are. I need to ask you a favor. I have an acquaintance called Mr. Pokemon. He keeps finding weird things and raving about his discoveries." explained Professor Elm, "Anyway, I just got an email from him saying this time it's real. It's intriguing but, we're busy with our Pokemon research. Can you look into for us?" 

"Sure." answered Ethan.

"I'll give you a Pokemon for a partner. They're all rare Pokemon that we just found. Go on. Pick one!" said Professor Elm.

"Which one should I choose?" asked Ethan aloud to himself.

"They are the Grass type Chikorita, the Fire type Cyndaquil and the Water type Totodile." noted Professor Elm.

"I'll choose this one." said Ethan picking up a pokeball.

"You'll choose the Grass type Chikorita?" asked Professor Elm.

"Yes." answered Ethan.

"I think that's a great Pokemon too." replied Professor Elm.

"Mr. Pokemon lives near Cherrygrove, the next city. It's almost a direct route there." said Professor Elm.

"Okay." said Ethan.

"If your Pokemon is hurt, you should heal it with this machine. Oh, and here's my phone number too. Call me if anything comes up." added Professor Elm giving Ethan his number.

"I won't let you down." replied Ethan.

Ethan then turned to leave with this new Pokemon. However, a lab assistant cut him off before he could leave.

"Ethan, I want you to have this for your errand." said the assistant handing Ethan a potion.

* * *

Ethan put the potion into his potion bag and departed he headed out onto Johto Route 29. Ethan encountered tall grass on the route and soon after walking into it he ran into a wild Pidgey.

"Wow. My first Pokemon battle." said Ethan releasing his new Pokemon, "Go Chikorita! Use Tackle!"

Chikorita emerged from it's pokeball and attacked. It hit Pidgey but, didn't do much damage. Pidgey then countered with a tackle of it's own.

"Chikorita, use Tackle again!" ordered Ethan.

Chikorita again tackled Pidgey and did more damage. Pidgey used tackle again but, missed this time.

"Chikorita, use Tackle one more time!" ordered Ethan.

Chikorita again obeyed and hit a third time. This time, the wild Pidgey fainted. As a result of this battle, Chikorita moved to level 6.

* * *

Ethan continued on defeating several more wild Pokemon. Once he reached Cherrygrove City, an old man showed him around and gave him a town map. This map helped Ethan find his destination. On the way, Ethan encountered more wild Pokemon in tall grass and Chikorita grew to level 7.

"Hello? Is anybody home?" asked Ethan knocking on the door.

"Yes. Please come in." answered a voice inside.

Ethan entered the house and found two men inside. One was sitting at a desk while another man was sitting at a table.

"Hello, hello! You must be Ethan!" said the man at the table,"Professor Elm said you would visit."

"Hello Mr. Pokemon." replied Ethan.

"This is what I want Professor Elm to examine." said Mr. Pokemon handing Ethan the Mystery Egg.

"Cool." awed Ethan.

"I know a couple who run a Pokemon Day-Care Service. They gave me that egg.I was intrigued so I sent mail to Professor Elm." explained Mr. Pokemon.

"Why Professor Elm?" asked Ethan.

"For Pokemon evolution, Professor Elm is the authority. Even Professor Oak here recognizes that. If my assumption is correct, Professor Elm will know it." answered Ethan.

"Ah! So you're Ethan!" said the other man introducing himself, "I'm Oak. A Pokemon researcher."

"I know you. You're really famous." noted Ethan.

"I was visiting my friend Mr. Pokemon. I heard you were running an errand for Professor Elm, so I waited here." explained Professor Oak, "I understand why Professor Elm gave you a Pokemon for this errand. To researchers like Professor Elm and I, Pokemon are our friends."

"I feel the same." agreed Ethan.

"He saw that you would treat your Pokemon with love and care." continued Oak, "You seem to be dependable, would you like to help me out?"

"Sure." answered Ethan.

"This is the latest version of the Pokedex. It automatically records data on Pokemon you've seen our caught. It's a high-tech encyclopedia!" explained Oak giving Ethan the Pokedex.

"This is so cool." said Ethan as he admired the Pokedex.

"Go meet many kinds of Pokemon and complete that Pokedex." said Oak, "But, I've stayed too long. I have to get to Goldenrod for my usual radio show. Ethan, I'm counting on you."

"I'll do it." replied Ethan and with that Professor Oak departed.

"You are returning to Professor Elm?" asked Mr. Pokemon.

"Yes." answered Ethan.

"Then your Pokemon could use a rest." replied Mr. Pokemon who healed Chikorita, "I'm counting on you."

* * *

Ethan took back his Pokeball and left. Ethan headed to Route 29 but, he found a familiar face there. It was the same redhead he encountered outside Professor Elm's lab.

"You got a Pokemon at the lab. What a waste. A wimp like you." scoffed the redhead, "Don't you get what I'm saying?"

"I do." answered Ethan angered.

"Well, I too have a good Pokemon. I'll show you what I mean!" declared the redhead.

**Trainer Silver wants to battle!**

"Go Cyndaquil!" cried Silver releasing his Pokemon.

"Go Chikorita!" cried Ethan releasing his Pokemon.

"Chikorita, use Tackle!" ordered Ethan.

"Cyndaquil, use Leer!" ordered Silver.

Both Pokemon obeyed their trainers. Chikorita charged in and hit Cyndaquil with Tackle preventing it from getting off it's Leer.

"Use Tackle again!" ordered Ethan.

"Cyndaquil, use your Tackle!" ordered Silver.

Both Pokemon obeyed again and charged the other. The two Pokemon collided with Cyndaquil coming out the worse for ware.

"Finish it off with Tackle!" ordered Ethan.

Chikorita made once last charge toward Cyndaquil. It connected with it's third tackle and this time it knocked out Cyndaquil. As a result, Chikorita grew to Level 8 and learned Razor Leaf.

"Are you happy you won?" asked Silver clearly upset.

"I'm just proud of Chikorita for it's effort." answered Ethan.

"My name's Silver and I'm going to be the world's greatest Pokemon trainer." declared the redhead.

* * *

Silver then shoved Ethan out of the way while storming off. Ethan made his way back through Route 29 to Professor Elm's lab. Once he returned, Ethan discovered a police officer talking to Professor Elm.

"What's going on?" asked Ethan concerned.

"I heard a Pokemon was stolen from here. I was just getting information from Professor Elm." explained the officer.

"That's horrible." replied Ethan.

"Apparently, it was a male with long, red hair." added the officer.

"I just battled someone just like that!" exclaimed Ethan.

"Did you happen to get his name?" asked the officer.

"It was Silver." answered Ethan.

"Thanks for helping my investigation." replied the officer who left.

"Ethan, this is terrible." sighed Professor Elm distressed, "Oh yes, what was Mr. Pokemon's big discovery."

"This." answered Ethan handing over the mystery egg.

"But, this is a Pokemon egg." said Professor Elm in awe, "If it is, it is a great discovery!"

"Professor Oak was there and he gave me a Pokedex." noted Ethan.

"What?! Professor Oak gave you a Pokedex?!" asked Professor Elm amazed.

"Yeah. See." said Ethan showing Elm his Pokedex.

"That's incredible!" cried Professor Elm, "He is incredible at seeing the potential of people as trainers. Wow Ethan, you may have what it takes to become the Champion."

"Me. Pokemon League Champion." said Ethan, amazed at the concept.

"You seem to be getting along great with your Pokemon too." noted Professor Elm, "You should take the Pokemon Gym Challenge. The closest gym would be the one in Violet City."

"I'll do it!" declared Ethan.

"Okay. I'm going to Violet City." said Ethan.

"Ethan, the road will be a long one. Before you leave, make sure you talk to your mom." said Professor Elm.

"Right." replied Ethan who left.

* * *

Ethan made the short journey from Professor Elm's lab to his own home. Once back home, he told his mother about what happened and that he was going to take on the Pokemon gyms.

"So, you're leaving on an adventure." said Ethan's mother, "Okay, I'll help you too! But, what can I do for you?" 

"I'm not sure." answered Ethan.

"I know. I'll save money for you. On a long journey, money's important." replied Ethan's mother.

"Thanks mom." said Ethan.

"Pokemon are your friends. Be careful." said Ethan's mother.

Ethan hugged his mother goodbye. Then he headed out to start his adventure.

A/N: Well that seems like a good stopping point to me. Sorry if this seemed dialogue heavy but, it's the start of the story so that's expected. Of course, some important stuff did happen too. I'm going to try and keep my chapter lengths around the same but, that might change. Next time, Ethan continues his adventure: notable events include encountering a certain Youngster (as well as his top-level Rattata) and his first gym battle. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello everyone here is chapter two of this story. Don't expect updates this frequently, in fact the usual is one a month but, the gaps might grow larger over time. In this chapter, Ethan continues his question, battles everyone's favorite Youngster and has his first gym battle.

Disclaimer: I don't Pokemon

After gaining his own Pokemon, gaining a Pokedex from Professor Oak and battling Silver, who he later learned stole his Pokemon, Ethan had quite the journey ahead of him. He kept traveling battling wild Pokemon and trainers. In a patch of tall grass, he encountered a wild Pidgey and decided to make his first capture.

"Go Chikorita!" cried Ethan releasing his Pokemon, "Use Tackle!"

Chikorita obeyed and charged but, Pidgey flew high into the sky above it. However, Ethan wasn't going to quit.

"Chikorita, use Razor Leaf!" ordered Ethan.

Chikorita obeyed and attacked Pidgey. Pidgey tried to avoid being hit but, was unable to avoid the attack. Razor Leaf proved to be a critical hit and sent Pidgey crashing to the ground. Ethan immediately threw his pokeball. It caught Pidgey and after three shakes the capture was complete.

"I caught my first wild Pokemon!" cried Ethan jubilent.

Coming off his success, Ethan felt more confident He kept battling trainers and wild Pokemon helping his Pokemon get stronger. As Ethan walked across Route 30, he came across a young trainer.

"I just lost, I'm trying to find more Pokemon." sighed the boy looking at Ethan, "Wait! You look weak! Come on, let's battle!"

**Youngster Joey wants to battle!**

"Go Rattata!" cried Joey releasing his sole Pokemon.

"Go Chikorita!" cried Ethan releasing his Pokemon.

"Rattata, use Tail Whip!" ordered Joey.

"Chikorita, use Tackle!" ordered Ethan.

Both Pokemon obeyed their trainers. Rattata was faster and attacked first but, it's attack failed. Chikorita managed to connect with Tackle sending Rattata backwards.

"Use Tail Whip again!" ordered Joey.

"Use Tackle again!" ordered Ethan.

The two Pokemon squared for for the second round. Rattata managed to hit with Tail Whip and lower Chikorita's defense. Chikorita hit again with Tackle and sent Rattata crashing hard to the ground. As a result, Chikorita grew to Level 9.

"Chikorita, finish this with Razor Leaf!" ordered Ethan.

Chikorita obeyed it's command and attacked. The Razor Leaf not only hit Rattata but, was a critical hit knocking Rattata out.

"Ugh. I don't have any more Pokemon." sighed Joey.

"Your Rattata put up a good fight." said Ethan.

"I have to have more Pokemon for battles. I'm going to catch some more." said Joey, "You're pretty though. Can I get your phone number?"

"Sure." answered Ethan who traded numbers with Joey.

* * *

After defeating Joey, Ethan continued along his journey. Ethan picked berries along his travel. He defeated all the trainers along his way as well as wild Pokemon. Ethan reached Dark Cave but, could not see so he left. As he made his way through Route 31, Ethan encountered a wild Bellsprout.

"_Professor Elm once told me that Bellsprout can learn a lot of HMs. This one could help my team._" thought Ethan as he grabbed a pokeball, "Go Chikorita!"

Chikorita emerged from it's pokeball and stared down Bellsprout who merely looked at Chikorita with concern.

"Chikorita, use Tackle!" ordered Ethan.

Chikorita obeyed and attacked Bellsprout. Chikorita hit Bellsprout but, the move wasn't very effective.

"Keep using Tackle!" ordered Ethan.

Chikorita obeyed and continued to Tackle Bellsprout, slowly lowering it's HP with every hit. Finally, Ethan felt confident and threw a pokeball. After three shakes, Bellsprout was caught.

"I caught Bellsprout!" declared Ethan happily.

* * *

After his successful capture, Ethan continued on and finally reached Violet City after the sun had set. Once there he met a man named Earl who ran a Pokemon Academy. Ethan followed Earl to his academy and learned about items to cure status. He also met a fellow trainer who told him of a wiggly tree. Ethan attached one of his berries to Bellsprout. Ethan was going to enter the gym but, he stumbled across something else.

"Excuse me, what's this?" asked Ethan to a passerby.

"It's Sprout Tower. It's a famous landmark in Violet City." answered the woman.

* * *

Ethan went inside Sprout Tower determined to make his way to the top. As he moved up the floors, Ethan battled the sages he encountered along the way. All of his Pokemon had gained levels by this point. Once he reached the top of the tower, Ethan saw a familiar face there.

"You are indeed skilled as a trainer. A promised here is your HM. But, let me say this: you should treat your Pokemon better. The way you battle is far to harsh. Pokemon are not tools of war." said the Elder.

"He claims to be an elder but, he's weak. It stands to reason. I'd never loose to a fool who babbles about being nice to Pokemon. I only care about strong Pokemon who can win. I could care less about weak Pokemon." said Silver who then left.

"So good of you to come here. Sprout Tower is a place of training. People and Pokemon test their bonds to build a bright future." said the elder, "I am the final test. Allow me to check the ties between your Pokemon and you."

**Sage Li wants to battle!**

"Go Bellsprout!" cried Li releasing his first Pokemon.

"I'll use my Bellsprout!" cried Ethan releasing his now Level 9 pokemon.

"Use Growth!" ordered Sage Li.

"Use Vine Whip!" ordered Ethan.

Both Pokemon obeyed their trainers. Sage Li's Bellsprout used Growth to raise it's special attack. Ethan's Bellsprout used Vine Whip and was aided by Same-type attack bonus.

"Use Vine Whip!" ordered Sage Li.

"Do the same!" ordered Ethan.

Both Pokemon obeyed and hit did damage. Ethan's Bellsprout regained HP from it's berry.

"Use Vine Whip again!" ordered both trainers.

The two Bellsprout attacked and damaged each other. The berry regained HP for Ethan's Bellsprout while Sage Li's Bellsprout fainted. Ethan's Bellsprout reached Level 10.

"Go Bellsprout!" cried Sage Li releasing his next Pokemon.

"Bellsprout return." said Ethan recalling his Pokemon, "Go Chikorita!"

"Bellsprout use Growth!" ordered Sage Li.

"Chikorita, use Tackle!" ordered Ethan.

Bellsprout used Growth and raised it's speical attack. Chikorita charged and connected with Tackle doing moderate damage.

"Bellsprout use Vine Whip!" ordered Sage Li.

"Chikorita, use Razor Leaf!" ordered Ethan.

Bellsprout managed to hit with Vine Whip but, it wasn't very effective. Chikorita hit with Razor Leaf and while it also wasn't very effective it was a critical hit. However, Bellsprout hung on.

"Finish it with Tackle!" ordered Ethan.

Chikorita obeyed it's trainer and attacked. Chikorita connected with Tackle and it did just enough to finis off Bellsprout. Chikorita grew to Level 11 as a result.

"Impressive but, I still have one Pokemon left." said Sage Li, "Go Hoothoot!"

"_This is bad. Chikorita is super weak to Flying type._" thought Ethan to himself.

"Use Growl!" ordered Sage LI.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Ethan.

Both Pokemon obeyed their trainers. Hoothoot used Growl which lowered the attack of Chikorita. Chikorita used Tackle which managed to do good damage.

"Hoothoot, use your Tackle!" ordered Sage Li.

"Chikorita, use Razor Leaf!" ordered Ethan.

Hoothoot swept down and tackled Chikorita sending it backwards. Chikorita quickly recovered and attacked with Razor Leaf. Once again, it proved to be a critical hit and managed to knock out Hoothoot.

"We did it!" exclaimed Ethan.

"You and your Pokemon should have no problem using this move." said Sage Li, reaching into his pocket, Take this Flash HM."

"Thanks." said Ethan accepting HM 05 (Flash).

"Flash illuminates even the darkest of all places." noted Sage Li, "But, to use it you must have the badge from Violet's Gym."

* * *

Ethan said goodbye to Sage Li and left using an escape rope. He quickly healed at the Pokemon Center and decided to rest so he'd be fully rested for the battle. The next morning, Ethan headed to the Violet City gym. Upon entering, the gym guide approached Ethan.

"Hey! I'm not trainer but, I can give some advice! Believe me! If you believe a championship dream can come true!" said the gym guide enthusiastic, " You believe?" 

"Yeah." answered Ethan.

"The grass-type is weak against the flying-type. Keep that in mind." said the gym guide.

"Got it." replied Ethan.

Ethan took a deep breath and nervously advanced. However, another trainer quickly cut him off.

"Let me see if you're good enough to face Falkner." said the trainer.

**Bird Keeper Abe wants to battle!**

"Go Spearow!" cried Abe releasing his Pokemon.

"Go Bellsprout!" cried Ethan releasing his Pokemon.

"If you're using Grass type then you'll be bird food." laughed Abe.

"I believe in you Bellsprout.' said Ethan.

"Spearow, let's end this quickly with Peck!" ordered Abe.

"Dodge and use Vine Whip!" ordered Ethan.

Both Pokemon obeyed their trainers. Spearow dive bombed it's foe but ,Bellsprout managed to dodge. Bellsprout then used Vine Whip which clipped the wing of Spearow who crashed to the ground.

"Use Vine Whip again!" ordered Ethan.

Bellsprout obeyed and hit Spearow with Vine Whip. The attack struck the Flying type in the head and managed to knock it out.

"This can't be true!" exclaimed Abe in shock.

Ethan recalled Bellsprout, healed his Bellsprout with a potion and advanced into the gym. However, he was stopped by another trainer.

"The key word is guts. Those here are training to become bird Pokemon masters. Come on." said the trainer.

**Bird Keeper Rod wants to battle!**

"Go Pidgey!" cried Rod releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Bellsprout!" cried Ethan releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Rod.

"Use Vine Whip!" ordered Ethan.

Both Pokemon obeyed their trainers. Pidgey headed straight for Bellsprout who managed to connect with Vine Whip. Pidgey was still able to connect with Tackle which did little damage. However, being a higher level allowed Bellsprout to do moderate damage despite the type weakness.

"Use Tackle again!" ordered Rod.

Pidgey obeyed and again flew right at Bellsprout. Bellsprout again hit with Vine Whip headed on and this time it did in Pidgey. Bellsprout grew to Level 11 and learned Wrap.

"Return." said a surprised Rod, "Let's see how you deal with my other Pidgey!"

"Use Wrap!" ordered Ethan.

Bellsprout obeyed and attacked. Pidgey tried to flee but, it was struck in the back and sent crashing to the ground.

"Pidgey, use Tackle!" ordered Rod.

"Bellsprout dodge!" ordered Ethan.

Both Pokemon obeyed their trainers. Pidgey went in for the attack but, Bellsprout managed to dodge. Pidgey was again hurt by Wrap.

"Finish is off with Vine Whip!" ordered Ethan.

Bellsprout obeyed and attacked. It managed to connect with Vine Whip and Pidgey was hurt by Wrap. This, combined with the nearly five level advantage, proved too much as Pidgey fainted.

Ethan quickly healed and made sure his team was ready. Once he did this, Ethan approached Falkner.

"I'm Falkner, the Violet City gym leader. People say you can clip Flying type Pokemon's wing with a jolt of electricity. I won't allow such insults to bird Pokemon. I'll show you the magnificent power of bird Pokemon." said the gym leader.

**Gym Leader Falkner wants to battle!**

"Go Pidgey!" cried Falkner releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Bellsprout!" cried Ethan releasing his first Pokemon.

"A Grass type is a poor choice." noted Falkner.

"Bellsprout defeated the other two trainers here and I believe in him!" declared Ethan.

"Pidgey, use Tackle!" ordered Falkner.

"Bellsprout, dodge and use Vine Whip!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed their trainers. Pidgey dove down to attack but, Bellsprout dodged it. Bellsprout then connected with Vine Whip hitting Pidgey in the back and neck area. This caused Pidgey to crash to the ground.

"Finish it off with Vine Whip!" ordered Ethan.

Bellsprout obeyed and attacked. The Vine Whip slammed into Pidgey causing it to faint.

"Go Pidgeotto!" cried Falkner releasing his ace.

"I'm sticking with Bellsprout." said Ethan.

"Use Gust!" ordered Falkner.

Pidgeotto obeyed and did severe damage with it's Gust attack. Luckily, the berry Ethan attached helped Bellsprout regain HP.

"Bellsprout use Wrap!" orderd Ethan.

Bellsprout obeyed and managed to connect with Wrap. Being only Level 9, the damage done to Pidgeotto was higher than expected.

"Use Gust again!" ordered Falkner.

"Dig in!" ordered Ethan.

Pidgeotto used Gust and began pushing Bellsprout back. However, Bellsprout dug it's roots into the gym floor and was able to hold it's ground. The Wrap attack did more damage to Bellsprout.

"Use Mud-Slap!" ordered Falkner.

"Use Vine Whip!" ordered Ethan.

The two Pokemon obeyed and attacked. Mud-Slap hit Bellsprout but, didn't as much damage as a Flying type move would have done. Vine Whip on the other hand proved to be a critical hit. With the added Wrap attack damage, Pidgeotto was finished and Bellsprout grew to Level 12.

"Darn! My Dad's cherished bird Pokemon." said Falkner, "All right. Take this. It's the official Pokemon League Zephyr Badge."

"Thanks." said Ethan accepting his reward.

"Zephyr Badge raises the attack power of Pokemon. It also allows Pokemon to use Flash, if they have it, at any time." explained Falkner, "Here take this too."

"Okay." said Ethan accepting TM 31

"By using a TM, Pokemon will instantly learn a new move." stated Falkner.

"Right." replied Ethan.

"Think before you act-a TM can only be used once." added Falkner, "TM 31 contain Mud-Slap. It reduces the enemy's accuracy while it causes damage. In other words, it is both offensive and defensive."

Ethan then turned around made his way to the exit of the gym. Upon reaching the door, the gym guide spoke up.

"Great battle! Keep it up, and you'll be the champ in no time at all!" declared the man.

Ethan turned to him and smiled. Thinking about being champion, Ethan left.

A/N: We'll end things there. I just want to say Bellsprout will mostly be used for using HM moves but, it will be used in battle. Also, the reason Ethan defeated Falkner was because Falkner has the lowest level Pokemon in any game for a gym leader. Anyway, next time Ethan explores Dark cave, catches more Pokemon and continues his journey. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello everyone I am back with the next chapter of this story. I want to thank everyone for their support it is so amazing. I will likely only do one chapter a month from here on out. I will include more NPC battles but, if I cover ever ounce of the journey the story would never end so I want to cover the most essential stuff in greater detail. In this chapter; Ethan continues his adventure, captures two more Pokemon and has his second gym battle.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

It was a sunny day in Johto as Ethan continued his quest to be a Pokemon master. He had successfully defeated Falkner for his first gym badge but, he felt like he needed more Pokemon. That is why in Route 32 he was walking through the tall grass looking for a Pokemon.

"Keep looking Chikorita. There has to be a wild Pokemon somewhere around here." said Ethan.

The two continued their search and soon found exactly what they were looking for. A wild Mareep appeared before the duo so both Ethan and Chikorita went to work.

"Okay Chikorita, use Tackle!" ordered Ethan.

Chikorita obeyed and charged forward. Mareep saw this and managed to dodge the attack.

"Use Vine Whip!" ordered Ethan.

Chikorita again obeyed and attacked. Mareep tried to dodge but, Chikorita managed to hit it this time.

"Finish it with Razor Leaf!" ordered Ethan.

Chikorita fired off it's attack and connected with Mareep. Ethan wasted no time pulling out his pokeball and throwing it at Mareep. Mareep entered the ball and after three shakes was caught.

"I caught a Mareep!" declared Ethan.

* * *

Ethan continued on his journey with little event. He had a few battles allowing him to grind levels on his new Mareep. As he entered Cherrygrove City, a suddenly shaking caught his attention.

"What's that?" asked Ethan rummaging through his bag.

Ethan moved around a bunch of things before finding the source of the shaking. It was the Pokemon Egg he received which was now hatching. A few shakes, a Togepi was born.

"Welcome to my team." said Ethan.

Ethan continued on his journey headed back to Violet City. Chikorita grew to Level 11 along the way. Upon returning, Ethan headed to Dark Cave. Ethan quickly thought Bellsprout Flash via the HM 05 he got from Sage Li (forgetting Growth to make room) then was able to headed inside.

"Wow. This is so much better." said Ethan able to clearly see his way through the cave.

* * *

Ethan headed into the cave but, soon discovered his path was blocked. Large rocks prevented Ethan from entering further as he did not have TM 04 (Strength) Ethan was forced to depart. After battling wild Pokemon for experience he began traveling Route 32 in the dark of the night. He soon found Youngster Albert.

"Go Rattata!" cried Albert releasing his Pokemon.

"Go Mareep!" cried Ethan releasing his Level 10 Pokemon.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Albert.

"Use Thunder Shock!" ordered Ethan.

Rattata charged and managed to hit Mareep. Mareep then fired it's Thunder Shock and not only damaged Rattata but, also managed to paralyze it.

"Finish it off with Tackle!" ordered Ethan.

Mareep obeyed and charged Rattata. Unable to move, Rattata was hit head on by Mareep and knocked out.

"Rattata return!" called Albert making the switch, "Go Zubat!"

"Use Thunder Shock!" ordered Ethan.

"Use Leech Life!" ordered Albert.

Both Pokemon obeyed. Zubat attacked with it's Leech Life but, Mareep managed to dodge. Mareep then connected with Thunder Shock which was super effective against Zubat knocking it out with one hit.

* * *

Ethan continued to Azalea Town battling trainers along the way. As he did, Chikorita grew to Level 12 and 13. At Level 12 it tried to learn Reflect but, Ethan was happy with his current move set so he declined. Ethan closed in on Union Cave but, found himself in a battle before he could continue.

**Bird Keeper Peter wants to Battle!**

"Go Pidgey!" cried Peter releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Mareep!" cried Ethan releasing his first Pokemon.

"Dodge his attack then use Tackle!" ordered Peter.

"Use Thunder Shock!" ordered Ethan.

Pidgey began to maneuver back and forth to avoid the incoming attack. However, it didn't work and a single Thunder Shock defeated Pidgey.

"Return." said Peter, "Go Pidgey!"

"Another Pidgey." noted Ethan.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Peter.

"Use Thunder Shock!" ordered Ethan.

Pidgey flew straight for Mareep dive bombing the Wool Pokemon. However, Mareep used Thunder Shock and Pidgey flew into it. Thus, Pidgey fainted. As a result, Mareep grew to Level 13.

"Go Spearow!" cried Peter releasing his last Pokemon, "Use Peck!'

"Thunder Shock one last time!" ordered Ethan.

Spearow attacked Mareep trying to peck away at it. However, Mareep fired off it's Thunder Shock which caused Spearow to faint and won Ethan the battle.

* * *

After his victory, Ethan made his way through Union Cave defeating everyone he met. Chikorita grew to Level 15 and learned Poison Powder. He found himself facing down one final trainer before he was out of the cave.

**Hiker Anthony wants to battle!**

"Go Geodude!" cried Anthony releasing his Pokemon.

"Go Chikorita!" cried Ethan releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Anthony.

"Dodge and use Razor Leaf!" ordered Ethan.

Both Pokemon obeyed their trainers. Geodude attacked but, Chikorita managed to avoid the attack. Chikorita then used Razor Leaf and defeated Geodude with ease. However, Chikorita suddenly began to glow.

"What's going on?" asked Ethan confused.

"Your Chikorita is evolving." answered Anthony, as the evolution was complete.

"That's so cool." awed Ethan.

"Congratulations, you now have a Bayleaf." said Anthony, "Now, let's finish our battle."

"Fine by me." replied Ethan.

"Go Machop!" cried Anthony releasing his final Pokemon, "Use Low Kick!"

"Dodge and use Razor Leaf!" ordered Ethan.

Both Pokemon obeyed their trainers. Machop went for it's Low Kick but, Bayleaf again managed to dodge. It used Razor Leaf and managed to get a critical hit defeating Machop and Hiker Anthony.

* * *

After his victory, Ethan emerged from Union Cave and reached Azalea Town. He wandered around the town until he spotted a man in black standing outside a cave. Curious, Ethan decided to inquire into this.

"Ecuse me, what's going on?" asked Ethan.

"This cave is to dangerous to go inside. That's why I'm standing guard." answered the man, "Aren't I a good Samaritan?"

Ethan healed his Pokemon and began training. He headed to the Pokemart and bought a dozen repels with the money he won in Pokemon battles. By the time he was done, night had fallen. He heard of a man named Kurt so, Ethan decided to pay Kurt a visit.

"Hm? Who are you? Ethan, eh? You want me to make Pokeballs?" asked Kurt.

"Sure. That'd be really nice." answered Ethan.

"Sorry but, that will have to wait." replied Kurt, "Are you familiar with Team Rocket?"

"I think so." answered Ethan.

"Team Rocket's an evil gang that used Pokemon to do their dirty work. They're supposed to have disbanded three years ago. Anyway, they're at the well cutting off Slowpoke's Tails for sales." explained Kurt.

"That's awful!" exclaimed Ethan.

"So I'm going to give them a lesson in pain! Hang on, Slowpoke! Old Kurt is on his way!" declared Kurt.

* * *

Kurt then got to his feet and took off for Slowpoke Well. Ethan wanted to help stop Team Rocket so he followed Kurt. Once he reached the well, Ethan saw the guard was no longer there so he was able to enter now. Once inside, he found Kurt lying on he ground.

"Hey Ethan. The guards up top off when I shouted at them. But, then I took a tumble down the well. I slammed down hard on my back so I can't move." stated Kurt.

"As long as you're okay then it's fine." said Ethan.

"Rats. If I were fit, my Pokemon would have punished them. Ah, it can't be helped." said Kurt, "Ethan, show them how gutsy you are in my place."

Ethan agreed and headed into the well. He encountered many Team Rocket grunts but, managed to defeat them. He deicded to give Bellsprout experience and it grew to Level 13. Finally, he came across their leader.

"What do you want?" asked the grunt, "If you interupt out work, don't expect any mercy!"

**Rocket Grunt wants to battle!**

"Go Koffing!" cried the grunt releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Bellsprout!" cried Ethan releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Tackle!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Vine Whip!" ordered Ethan.

Both Pokemon obeyed. Koffing headed right toward Bellsprout but, the Flower Pokemon managed to hit it with Vine Whip which stopped Koffing dead in it's tracks.

"Use Poison Gas!" ordered the grunt.

"Stop it with Flash!" ordered Ethan.

Koffing prepared it's attack and took aim at Bellsprout. However, Bellsprout used Flash to blind Koffing. Thus the Poison Gas attack missed.

"Use Vine Whip again!" ordered Ethan.

Bellsprout did just that and again hit Koffing. The Vine Whip knocked Koffing to the ground and it fainted.

"You did okay today brat, but what 'til next time!" cried the grunt who then fled.

"Way to go, Ethan. Team Rocket has taken off. My back's feeling better too. Let's get out of here." said Kurt catching up.

* * *

Kurt and Ethan departed from Slowpoke Well knowing the Slowpoke were safe. They returned to Kurt's home where his granddaughter Maisy was happy to see them return.

"You handled yourself like a real hero at the well. I like your style. I would be honored to make balls for a trainer like you." said Kurt, "This is all I have for now. Please take it."

"Thanks." replied Ethan accepting the Lure Ball.

* * *

Ethan went to sleep but, the entire night all he could think of was the upcoming gym battle. Deciding to add more to his team, Ethan headed out to do some fishing. Sure enough, soon he found a wild Pokemon.

"A Wooper." said Ethan seeing the Pokemon, "Go Bellsprout! Use Vine Whip!" ordered Ethan.

Bellsprout obeyed and attacked Wooper. While Wooper managed to dodge briefly, Bellsprout hit with Vine Whip and it was super effective. Bellsprout grew to Level 15 and dropped Wrap for Sleep Powder.

"Go Lure Ball!" cried Ethan.

Ethan threw the Lure Ball and it encased Wooper. After three shakes, Ethan had caught a new Pokemon.

"We caught Wooper!" cried Ethan.

* * *

With new Pokemon in hand, Ethan headed to the Pokemon center to heal then made his way to the Azalea Town Gym. Mareep had risen to Level 14 while Wooper was Level 12.

"Yo challenger! Bugsy's young but, his knowledge of Bug Pokemon is for real. It's going to be though without my advice. Let's see, Bug Pokemon don't like Fire. Flying type moves are super effective too." explained the gym guide.

"Thanks." replied Ethan who headed into the gym.

"Hi! Are you challenging the leader?" asked a young girl.

"Yes." answered Ethan.

"No way!" cried a girl next to her.

**Twins Amy & May want to battle! **

"Go Spinarak!" cried the twins releasing their Pokemon.

"Go Bellsprout!" cried Ethan releasing his Pokemon.

"Use String Shot!" ordered the twins.

"Use Vine Whip!" ordered Ethan.

Both Pokemon obeyed their trainers. Bellsprout managed to avoid the String Shot and hit Spinarak.

"Finish it off with another Vine Whip!" ordered Ethan.

Bellsprout obeyed and hit Spinarak again. This caused Spinarak to faint.

"Spinarak return!" called Amy recalling the fallen Pokemon.

"Go Ledyba!" cried May releasing their next Pokemon.

"Use Vine Whip!" cried Ethan.

Bellsprout obeyed and hit Ledyba. The Vine Whip knocked Ledyba out of the sky and to the ground.

"Use Tackle!" ordered the twins.

"Use Vine Whip!" ordered Ethan.

Ledyba got off the ground and charged toward Bellsprout. However, Bellsprout hit with it with Vine Whip causing it to faint.

Ethan recalled Bellsprout and made his way through the gym. He soon came across Bugsy in the center of the gym.

"I'm Bugsy. I never lose when it comes to Bug type Pokemon. My research is going to make me the expert of Bug Pokemon. Let me demonstrate what I've learned from my studies." said the gym leader

**Gym Leader Bugsy wants to battle!**

"Go Metapod!" cried Bugsy releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Bellsprout!" cried Ethan releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Harden!" ordered Bugsy.

"Use Vine Whip!" ordered Ethan.

Both Pokemon obeyed their trainers. Metapod used Harden increasing it's defense. Bellsprout used Vine Whip and managed to damage it.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Bugsy.

"Use Vine Whip!" ordered Ethan.

Metapod jumped off the ground and toward Bellsprout. However, Bellsprout was able to knock it backwards with a Vine Whip.

"Finish it off with Vine Whip!" ordered Bellsprout.

Bellsprout obeyed and attacked. The Vine Whip connected and caused Metapod to faint. Bugsy recalled it.

"Go Kakuna!" cried Bugsy releasing his next Pokemon, "Use Harden!"

"Stop it with Vine Whip!" ordered Ethan.

Kakuna quickly went to Harden but, Bellsprout was able to move fast enough to connect with Vine Whip. This stopped Kakuna and did significant damage.

"Use Vine Whip again!" ordered Ethan.

Bellsprout obeyed and used Vine Whip once more. It again connected and caused Kakauna to faint. Bugsy quickly recalled his Pokemon.

"Time for my best Pokemon! Go Scyther!" cried Bugsy releasing his last Pokemon.

"This could be bad." thought Ethan who had an epiphany, "What a minute!"

"Use Fury Cutter!" ordered Bugsy.

"Use Sleep Powder!" ordered Ethan.

Both Pokemon obeyed. Scyther attacked and got in close but, Bellsprout used Sleep Powder and put Scyther to sleep.

"Return Bellsprout! cried Ethan, "Go Mareep! Use Thunder Shock!"

Mareep obeyed and attacked. The Thunder Shock hit Scyther and was super effective.

"Do it again!" ordered Ethan.

Mareep obeyed and attacked Scyther once more. The Thunder Shock hit, was super effective and caused Scyther to faint.

"We did it!" exclaimed Ethan.

"Whoa amazing! You're an expert on Pokemon!" declared Bugsy, "My research isn't done yet. Okay you win. Take this badge."

"Thanks." said Ethan accepting the Hive Badge.

"Do you know the benefits of the Hive Badge?" asked Bugsy.

"Not really." admitted Ethan.

"If you have it, Pokemon up to Level 30 will obey you. Pokemon that know cut will be able to use it outside of battle to." explained Bugsy reaching into his pocket, "Here I want you to have this. TM 49 contains Fury Cutter. If you don't miss, it gets stronger. The longer the battle goes the stronger it gets."

"Thanks." said Ethan.

A/N: Well end it there for now. So people wanted me to expand on his journey but, if I covered everything it will drag on and I don't want that to happen. I also only had him facing the last Team Rocket grunt because I didn't want him fighting the same Pokemon over and over. Anyway, next time Ethan continues onward. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello everyone I am back with chapter four of Pokemon origins Gold and Silver. In this chapter; Ethan battles a familiar foe, deals with a pesky Farfetch'd, reach Goldenrod City and deals with the damned hell cow herself.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

It was a dark night when Ethan left Azalea Town. With his brand new Hive Badge safely secured and his Pokemon fully healed up, headed off to the Ilex Forest. However, just as he was about to leave Azalea Town behind he was stopped by a familiar face.

"Tell me something. Is it true Team Rocket has returned?" asked Silver.

"Yes. I beat them in Slowpoke Well." answered Ethan.

"What? You beat them?" asked Silver in amazement, "Ha! Quit lying."

"It's the truth." answered Silver.

"You're not lying? Then let's see how good you really are." said Silver

**Silver wants to battle!**

"Go Gasty!" cried Silver releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Mareep!" cried Ethan releasing his first Pokemon.

"Use Hypnosis!" ordered Silver.

"Dodge and use Thunder Shock!" ordered Ethan.

Both Pokemon obeyed. Gastly launched it's hypnosis but, Mareep managed to avoid falling under it then Thunder Shock. Mareep grew to Level 16 and learned Thunder Wave.

"Use Hypnosis again!" ordered Silver.

Gastly obeyed and attacked Mareep. This time, Mareep was unable to avoid being hypnotized.

"Use Spite!" ordered Silver.

Gastly obeyed and attacked Mareep. Mareep had Thunder Shock reduced but, quickly awoke from it's slumber.

"Use Thunder Shock again!" ordered Ethan.

Mareep obeyed and attacked Gastly. The Thunder Shock again connected and finished off Gastly. Silver recalled his fainted Pokemon. Meanwhile, Mareep began to glow and evolved into Flaafy.

"Cool!" exclaimed Ethan.

"Go Zubat!" cried Silver sending out his second Pokemon.

"Zubat is weak to Electric type."noted Ethan.

"If it's not weak then it will win." stated Silver.

"Use Thunder Shock!" ordered Ethan.

Flaafy obeyed and attacked. Zubat was hit by the attack and fainted. Silver angrily recalled his Pokemon.

"You useless thing." spat Silver.

"It's your fault." stated Ethan.

"Enough! Go Quilava!" cried Silver sending out his final Pokemon.

"_That's the Pokemon he stole from the Professor._" said Ethan to himself.

"Use Ember!" ordered Silver.

"Use Thunder Wave!" ordered Ethan.

Both Pokemon obeyed their trainers. Quilava managed to connect with Ember but, did not get a burn. However, Thunder Wave hit Quilava and paralyzed the Pokemon.

"Use Ember again!" ordered Silver.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Ethan.

Flaafy charged at Quilava. Quilava fired off it's Ember and burned Flaafy who managed to still connect with Tackle. As it did, Ethan noticed Flaafy seeming to be in pain.

"Flaafy, you've done enough. Return." said Ethan recalling the Pokemon.

"Your Flaafy can't handle it?" asked Silver.

"I don't want it to get hurt." answered Ethan, "Go Wooper!"

"Use Ember!" ordered Silver.

"Use Water Gun!" ordered Ethan.

Both Pokemon obeyed but, it was a mismatch as Quilava had a quad weakness to the Water/Ground type. Quilava hit Wopper but, the attack was very ineffective. On the flip side, Water Gun was super effective and Quilava fainted. Flaafy grew to Level 17 while Wooper grew to Level 13.

"Useless Pokemon." spat Silver, "Listen you. You only won because my Pokemon were weak. I hate the weak. Pokemon, trainers. It doesn't matter."

"But, your Pokemon were strong in battle here." noted Ethan.

"I'm going to be strong and wipe out the weak. That goes for Team Rocket act big and strong when they're in a group but, get them alone and they're weak." declared Silver.

"I actually have to agree there." admitted Ethan.

"You stay out of my way. A weakling like you is only a distraction." stated Silver.

* * *

Silver pushed Ethan out of his way and stormed off. Ethan shook his head and stopped at the Pokemon Center to heal. Once his Pokemon where healed, Ethan continued on his journey. He entered Ilex Forest and soon found a boy standing alone.

"Hello. My name is Ethan." said the boy introducing himself.

"Oh man. My boss is steaming. The Farfetch'd that cuts coal took off on me." said the boy.

"Why don't you go catch him?" asked Ethan.

"I can't going looking for him here in the Ilex Forest. It's to big, dark and scary for me." answered the boy.

"I'll find Farfetch'd." volunteered Ethan.

Ethan headed deeper into the forest. After a few moments, he saw something nearby.

"It's the missing Pokemon." said Ethan, walked over to Farfetch'd.

"Kwaa!" cried Farfetch'd upon seeing Ethan.

Farfetch'd took off with Ethan behind him. Farfetch'd kept running off with Ethan close behind him. Evenetually, Farfetch'd ran into a tree and headed north. By the time Ethan caught up to Frafetch'd, the Pokemon had run into it's trainer.

"Ah, my Farfetch's. You found it for us, kid?" asked the trainer.

"Yes sir." answered Ethan.

"Without it, we wouldn't be able to cut trees for charcoal." explained the trainer, "How can I thank you. I know, here."

"What is it?" asked Ethan accepting the TM.

"That's the Cut HM. Give to a Pokemon to cut trees in your path." answered the trainer.

* * *

Ethan thought for a moment and decided to give Cut to Bellsprout. Then he got a call from Kurt and headed back to his house.

"Ah Ethan. Here you go, take this Fast Ball as a token of my gratitude." said Kurt, handing the Pokeball to Ethan.

"Thanks." said Ethan.

"They turned out great. Trying catching Pokemon with it." said Kurt.

* * *

Ethan turned and left Kurt's home. He entered Ilex Forest but, soon came across a tree which he had Bellsprout cut down for him. He soon found the Ilex Forest Shrine and kept going. He soon came across another person.

"Excuse me, what are you doing?" asked Ethan.

"I shaking trees using Headbutt. Here, you try it too." said the boy who handed Ethan TM 02 which contained the move.

"Thanks said Ethan.

* * *

Ethan now had to think again which Pokemon to give this too. He decided to give it to Meganium having it forget Tackle. Ethan then made his way through the forest only to encounter a young boy.

"This is what I do to trainers!" exclaimed the boy.

**Youngster Samuel wants to battle!**

"Go Rattata!" cried Samuel, releasing his Level 7 Pokemon.

"Go Wooper!" cried Ethan releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Samuel.

"Use Water Gun!" ordered Ethan.

Both Pokemon obeyed their trainers. Rattata managed to hit with Tackle with did minimal damage before being smashed by Water Gun.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Samuel.

"Use Water Gun again!" ordered Ethan.

Rattata moved quickly and was able to do a small deal of damage to it's foe. Wooper obeyed and fired off another Water Gun. It connected and finished off Rattta. Samuel recalled the Pokemon before sending out his next one.

"Go Spearow!" cried Samuel, "Use Peck!"

"Use Water Gun!" ordered Ethan.

Both Pokemon obeyed. Spearow hit with Peck for minimal damage to Wooper. Wooper hit with Water Gun doing good damage to Spearow.

"Use Peck again!" ordered Samuel.

"Dodge and use Water Gun!" ordered Ethan.

Both Pokemon obeyed their trainers. Spearow divebombed Wooper but, it managed to avoid the attack. Wooper then fired Water Gun and knocked Spearow out of the sky. Samuel recalled Spearow.

"Go Spearow!" cried Samuel, "Use Leer!"

"Use Water Gun!" ordered Ethan.

Spearow used it's Leer which did not really do much. Wooper than hit with Water Gun and hurt Spearow.

"Use Growl!" ordered Samuel.

"Use Water Gun!" ordered Ethan.

Spearow used Growl which also didn't prove very useful. Wooper than knocked it out with Water Gun. Samuel recalled the Pokemon and had to use his last one.

"Go Sandshrew!" cried Samuel, "Use Scratch!"

"Use Water Gun!" ordered Ethan.

Sandshrew bravely went on the offensive despite the odds begin against it. It managed to do a little bit of damage with Scratch before being knocked out in one hit by Water Gun!

"We did it! You were great Wooper!" exclaimed Ethan joyously.

* * *

Ethan recalled Wooper and continued on his journey. He came across the Day Care Center and decided to leave Togepi there. Ethan continued on his journey and as he advanced his Wooper reached Level 15. He came across the the enterance to Goldenrod City but, a battle awaited him.

**Camper Todd wants to battle!**

"Go Psyduck!" cried Todd releasing his Pokemon.

"Go Flaafy!" cried Ethan releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Tail Whip!" ordered Todd.

"Use Thunderbolt!" ordered Ethan.

Both Pokemon obeyed their trainers. Psyduck turned and around and began to whip it's tail but. Flaafy went into action. Flaafy used Thunderbolt and one-hit Pysduck knocking it out.

"_I'm ready for you Whitney._" said Ethan to himself.

* * *

After defeating Camper Todd, Ethan entered Goldenrod City. First, he stopped by the Pokemon Center to heal his team. He then went to sleep and the next day decided to explore Goldenrod City. He headed to the Game Corner but, didn't have a coin case so he left. He then decided to the Underground Entrance where he had practice battles and soon found the coin case. As a result of these battles, Wooper, Meganium and Bellsprout all reached Level 17. Bellsprout tried to learn Poison Powder but, since Meganium already knew this move Ethan decided against teaching Bellsprout the move. Once he had defeated all the trainers in the Undgeround, Ethan headed to the Game Corner but, had back luck. Ethan than stacked up at the Goldenrod Department Store and loaned a bike from the bicycle shop. Ethan than healed his Pokemon at the Pokemon Center than headed over to the Goldenrod City Gym.

"Yo! Champ in the making! This gym is home to normal-type Pokemon trainers. I recommend you use Fighting-type Pokemon." said the gym guide.

"Thanks." replied Ethan who soon came across his first challenge.

"Oh, you're a cute trainer. I like you but, I won't hold back." said the woman.

**Beauty Victoria wants to battle!**

"Go Sentret!" cried Victoria releasing her first Pokemon.

"Go Bellsprout!" cried Ethan, releasing his trusty Pokemon.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Victoria.

"Use Sleep Powder!" ordered Ethan.

Both Pokemon obeyed their trainers. Sentret charged right at Bellsprout. However, it ran right into the Sleep Powder and was quickly out like a light.

"Use Cut!" ordered Ethan.

Bellsprout obeyed and used Cut. The move hit and managed to one-hit knock out Sentret.

"Use Sentret!" cried Victoria, releasing her next Pokemon.

"Use Cut!" ordered Ethan.

Bellsprout obeyed and attacked. It connected with it's attack and knocked out Sentret.

"Go Sentret!" cried Victoria releasing her last Pokemon, "Use Tackle!"

"Use Vine Whip!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed their trainers. Sentret attacked and managed to damage Bellsprout with Tackle. However, it was not a lot and Bellsprout did more damage with Vine Whip.

"Finish it off with another Vine Whip!" ordered Ethan.

Bellsprout used Vine Whip again hitting Sentret. Indeed, Sentret fainted as a result.

"Let's see...oops, it's over?" asked Victoria.

"_Man, this gym will be a cakewalk at this rate._" thought Ethan

Ethan continued on in the gym having success in defeating the other trainers he came across. Finally, he reached Whitney.

"Hi! I'm Whitney! Everyone was into Pokemon, so I got into it too! Pokemon are super-cute!" said Whitney.

"I've come to challenge you!" declared Ethan.

"You want to battle?" asked Whitney, "I'm warning you-I'm good."

**Leader Whitney wants to battle!**

"Go Clefairy!" cried Whitney releasing her first Pokemon.

"Go Bellsprout!" cried Ethan releasing his first Pokemon.

"Use Double Slap!" ordered Whitney.

"Use Vine Whip!" ordered Ethan.

Both Pokemon obeyed. Cleafairy used Double Slap and hit Bellsprout. Bellsprout began to attack and managed to hit Clefairy.

"Use Mimic!" ordered Whitney.

"Use Vine Whip!" ordered Ethan.

Both Pokemon obeyed. Clefairy used Vine Whip via Mimic and hit Bellsprout. Bellsprout then hit with's own Vine Whip.

"Use Metronome!" ordered Whitney.

Clefairy obeyed and attacked. It began waging it's fingers and glowing. After a few second, Clefairy blew up. It had fainted while Bellsprout was badly hurt.

"What happened?" asked Ethan.

"Clefairy used Self-Destruct." answered Whitey.

Both trainers recalled their Pokemon. They then released their next Pokemon.

"Go Wooper!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Go Miltank!" cried Whitney, releasing her Pokemon.

"Use Slam!" ordered Ethan.

"Use Attract!" ordered Whitney.

Both Pokemon obeyed. Wooper attacked but, walked right into the Attract. Wooper than fell in love and was unable to attack.

"Use Stomp!" ordered Whitney.

Miltank obeyed and attacked. it successfully used Stomp on Wooper.

"Use Rollout!" ordered Whitney!

Miltank obeyed and hit Wooper. The attack caused Wooper to faint.

"Go Flaafy!" cried Ethan releasing his next Pokemon.

"Use Rollout!" ordered Whitney.

"Use Thunder Wave!" ordered Ethan.

Miltank rolled in a ball and attacked again. However, Flaafy hit with Thunder Wave stopping Miltank dead in her tracks.

"Use Iron Tail!" ordered Ethan.

Flaafy obeyed and hit with Iron Tail. Miltank quickly got back up after the attack.

"Use Stomp!" ordered Whitney.

Miltank obeyed and use Stomp. This caused Flaafy to flinch and unable to attack. To make matters worse, it was a critical hit.

"Use Rollout!" ordered Whitney.

Miltank obeyed and attacked. It hit Flaafy and managed to knock it out. Ethan recalled the fainted Pokemon.

"Go Bellsprout!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Milk Drink!" ordered Whitney.

Miltank obeyed and drank from it's own teat. This restored it to full health. Ethan gave Bellsprout a potion restoring it's health.

"Use Rollout!" ordered Whitney.

Miltank obeyed and attacked. It smashed into Bellsprout sending it flying. Bellsprout struggled to get back to it's feet.

"Use Cut!" ordered Ethan.

"Use Rolllout again!" ordered Whitney.

Both Pokemon went into action. Bellsprout tired to obey but, was unable to attack due to it's injured status. Miltank hit with Rollout and knocked out Bellsprout.

"Go Bayleaf!" cried Ethan, releasing his last Pokemon, "Use Razor Leaf!"

"Use Rollout!" ordered Whitney.

Both Pokemon obeyed. Miltank rolled into a ball and headed right for Bayleaf. Bayleaf used Razor Leaf but, Miltank's momentum caused the attack to be reflected. Strengthened by the two consecutive Rollouts, Miltank was able to one-hit knock out Bayleaf.

"We won!" declared Whitney, jumping into the air.

"I...lost." said Ethan shaken.

A/N: So Ethan falls to the Demon Cow as many have before him. His team has come a long way and got strong but, it was unable to overcome. Next time, Ethan tires to figure out where to go from here. Please review.


End file.
